Look After You
by feisu-chan
Summary: "What's mine is yours to leave or take… What's mine is yours to make your own…" Drabble series on their subtle love and friendship, just to take us back to the CCS days. 500-word weekly challenge.
1. Crossed

**LOOK AFTER YOU

* * *

**

"_What's mine is yours to leave or take… What's mine is yours to make your own…" Drabble series on their subtle love and friendship, just to take us back to the CCS days. 500-word weekly challenge.

* * *

_

**Chapter1: **_**Crossed

* * *

**_

It never crossed his mind.

That Tsukishiro Yukito could eat more than the usual bucket of rice each meal; or someone as lively as him could be slowly falling asleep while sitting behind Touya on a moving bike on their way to school so early in the morning.

Signs too insignificant to take notice; but enough to worry Touya.

He knew Yuki was different. Supernatural. His enormous appetite that recently grew tenfold, was it to vainly fill something, something empty? And that random episodes of sudden sleepiness! What could be using most of his energy up that he was too tired to look for a decent place to rest other than hallways and lawns?

And it didn't end there. In fact, it had gotten worse.

The first time he saw Yuki's patches of skin turn translucent had suddenly made Touya desperate. Each time he just closed his eyes to blink, Touya automatically turned his guard up, ready to hold him to check if he's still real.

Does anybody ever notice? Yuki was slowly disappearing. That doe-eyed boy who'd always have a chocolate smear on the side of his lips could turn to dust or mist or empty air or whatever they call it. All Touya knew he wouldn't let him vanish.

But his numerous, idiotic "Yuki… I… you…" wasn't helping, at all! How in the world could Touya tell his best friend that he wasn't human, and still, he wouldn't want him to go anywhere? Yuki was clueless about everything else.

Sleeping in the middle of the field in gym class was the last straw! As Touya carried Yuki to the clinic, he knew he should take initiative. He didn't want to wait any longer until Yuki would sleep while crossing the street or anything that was driving Touya to paranoia.

_You have to realize it, Yuki. _

Yukito unconsciously pulled the hem of his shirt to stop him from leaving. Right at that moment, the epiphany dawned upon Touya. He won't go back to gym class, he'd shoo that annoying classmate, Nakuru, away, and stay with Yuki here.

"Listen to me," he whispered, his palms feeling the warmth of Yuki's cheeks. "I know you're not human." It was painful to see Yuki's soft eyes widen with confusion. "So you don't have to hide."

It was a sacrifice he was willing to take. He may never be able to see his mother's spirit again, but losing Yuki was unacceptable.

"Protect Sakura and protect yourself," he said to the white angel.

"And under those conditions, you give me your magic?"

"Yup."

It never crossed his mind that this weird power he had of seeing the unnatural would be of use someday. He hated having it as a kid, as it set him apart from the others. He'd miss his mother, sure. But he knew she would just be there, somewhere.

Even more so that it never crossed his mind to regret what he just did. After all, it wasn't a difficult decision.

* * *

**A/N: **I must say, i'm not really satisfied with this piece, but I was all hanyan after finishing it, so I think I must have done something, uh, fine. Meh! My first YukiTouya fic, about time! :)

Yukito's should have his own POV in this chapter, but I ran out of words. You see, this is just a Drabble Series 500-word-limit challenge with **Chemiskorpion0002**. And, the other chapters may or may not be connected with each chapters.

Story was based on **Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 09**, the EPIC POWER TRANSFER SCENE, of course! All plot and characters are made by the amazing **CLAMP**.

Title Reference: **Look After You - The Fray** Summary quote is a line taken from said song.

Enjoy~~~ and I hope this story would indeed take you back to the CCS days, and get that YukiTouya love back! :3 *gives away fluffy snow bunnies!*


	2. Lies

**Lies

* * *

**

How ironic that the moonlight peeking through the curtains of To-ya's room made Tsukishiro Yukito more real, and yet he felt less convinced that everything he fondly remembered were unfeigned. Nothing more than mere illusions, magic instilled in his mind to make him believe that he indeed existed.

Nothing more than lies.

What stunned Yukito more was the fact that To-ya had unrequitedly offered his powers up to sustain his alter ego, Yue, and keep Yukito's existence. If To-ya had known from the start that he wasn't human, had he chosen Yukito as his friend out of pity? Like an exorcist befriending a ghost to help it follow the light?

Yukito had most definitely felt something. Which was even too good to be true. Still, doubt clouded him, and clouded his recollections of To-ya's intentions from the start. The fact that the grandparents he though he was living with weren't on a cruise but rather non-existent brought about waves of pangs. Where did he come from? From non-existent air to hide Yue's true self? A proxy? Come to think of it, he couldn't remember anything before he had transferred to Tomoeda – other than being an orphan who needed to live with his grandparents.

But warmth filled him knowing that after moving here, after meeting him in school, he had existed. Somehow, Yukito had felt that he had existed as Yukito to someone; to To-ya, to Sakura, to her friends. To To-ya…

What was his assurance, he mused, that anything he remembered, anything he had felt, weren't lies? Nothing. Not even when Yue appeased him, telling him that Yukito still felt the same about everything else, about him, despite knowing his true existence.

Yukito let his thoughts drift, and focused on To-ya's sleeping form. Why he had given up his ability to see his dead mother and to protect Sakura was beyond Yukito. Though, should the situation have been reversed, would he do the same thing he had done?

Yes. Absolutely! Yukito didn't have to think, but yes he would give his lunch box if To-ya was hungry, he would give up a leg or two to save him. Give up his life to let him live.

But that's because he had special feelings for To-ya. Feelings he didn't want to lose even if it was, in the first place, built in make-believe, lies.

Yukito chuckled. Would it be foolish to believe Sakura that there was the slightest chance of him being first in To-ya's thoughts? Which could justify the power transfer?

Or was it all wishful thinking?

"Yuki…" To-ya stirred. "Now you won't disappear."

"So I wasn't human, my grandparents don't live in that house, I'm not a transfer student?" Yukito ranted. He didn't mean to voice out all his frustrations the moment To-ya woke up. But somehow, he just wanted hearing his comforting words. "My memories sometimes disappear, I am another person. All of my memories now were just a lie."

"But after you met me, they're all real."

* * *

**A/N:** Eeeeek! How cheesy! I'm itching! Next week, I'll be straining away from the manga and do an original plot... I just had to write those scenes out to satisfy my YukiTouya fangirlism...

Plot was based on CCS Vol. 09, the part where Yuki was watching Touya sleep *melts*; really, fangirling aside, that's the part where he stays with Touya while he was 'sick', in Touya's room... *major-major melting!* The descriptive cupping of the cheeks by Touya's palms were left out because I ran out of words again! aaaack!

Ok that's it for this week! Enjoy~~~ :3

And, standard disclaimer applies.


	3. Sketches

**Sketches**

_Preliminary drawing for later elaboration_

* * *

Chocolate pudding and a cup of tea. Kinomoto Touya had been staring at it for the longest time, as if it would magically pop out answers for his algebra homework.

He was a top student, yes. And a puny algebra exercise was just something to pass time. If Yuki was here, he would have finished it ahead of him. Not to mention that Touya would be laid across the floor as Yuki's 'snacks' would fill the table.

Touya smiled at the reverie. Unknowingly, his hand took the idle pen and started scribbling.

Sometimes, Yuki could be so clueless, or more like most of the time. Touya didn't know if Yuki was just playing dumb about Sakura's infatuation and of that Syaoran brat's weird blushes when Yuki would smile at him.

Pressure on the paper was subconsciously applied, rendering uneven lines and darker shadings.

He remembered the last Tanabata festival. It was a warm evening in July and the streets of Tomoeda were full of paper lanterns dimly lit. Yuki had practically coerced him to join in as he promised the kaijou a kusudama, and he even teased her that Orihime would like that.

Or course Touya was there, he was selling dango for one of his multiple part-time jobs.

They ate noodles (Yuki had six bowls), played pachinko in various boards and caught poor goldfishes in little bowls. Later, Sakura insisted that they make wishes. So tanzaku were hang in bamboo sprigs.

"What did you wish for?" nudged Yuki.

He just shrugged.

"Come on, To-ya, tell me."

Would he think it weird that Touya believed in the story that founded this festival?

"I wish Orihime would finally be with Hikoboshi and be as happy as I am now."

Yuki laughed.

Wasn't he the densest?

And yet even Touya couldn't point the name of the emotion he was currently feeling.

It was sketchy.

"Where have you been running around?" he asked. As he reached out to pluck bamboo leaves from his hair.

"Huh?" he wondered, as if he was the most innocent person alive.

"Even leaves fall for you."

He laughed again, and apologized like it was his fault, and then thanked him as if all Touya did was rid his hair of dirt.

His mind roved back to the present after staring at the paper for so long and finally realizing that he had sketchily drawn a rabbit hopping in _white ground_.

Touya mused.

Yet no matter how much he'd think it over, he still couldn't lay his finger on that feeling.

It was vague, as it was intriguing.

And yet it was also as scary.

And once again, it made him forget of his homework and pudding and tea.

The paper that was empty was filled with nothing but a bunny in the snow. This was a preliminary drawing for later elaboration.

Or maybe the elaboration would have to be dealt with now.

Touya grabbed the phone. "Yuki? Are you free? Oi, the kaijou wants you over for dinner."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tanabata Festival**: Celebrated on the 7th day of the 7th month (August 7 in the lunar calendar), commemorating the once-a-year meeting of Orihime and Hikoboshi.

**Kaijou**: monster, Touya's term of endearment to Sakura

**Kusudama**: Tabanata ball made of paper, an origami

**Tanzaku**: The paper where wishes made on Tanabata are written

**About the rabbit sketch**: Yukito's name is spelled as snow-bunny in Kanji, that's why! *wink*

Enjoy~ :3


	4. Strings

**Strings

* * *

**

_I have been here before, but when or how I cannot tell:__  
__I know the grass beyond the door _

_[…] You have been mine before__– _

_How long ago I may not know._

_Daniel Gabriel Rossetti

* * *

_

He was Yue. Clow Reed's guardian. When his master died, he went to slumber; sustained only by the pale rays of the moon. Unknowingly, he had floated in a dream where he had _him_, and spectacles and ashen hair. Only when Clow Reed's cards were fulfilled had he truly awakened.

He was Yue, Yukito thought. But where did one draw the line where he could be Yukito? Was there even any? A boundary where he could really feel he was none other than Tsukishiro Yukito?

He was just someone created in a whim to fill the void. But why was it that each time he looked at him, his heart would stop and he would hear the shamisen, strings meticulously plucked to imitate the night.

When To-ya smiled, Yukito would have a glimpse of that painful smile in the battlefield with a promise that they would both get back alive. The trance broke once To-ya spoke.

Bits and pieces of memories he thought wasn't his own kept showing up in his mind, triggered by the littlest detail To-ya did.

What were these? Illusions that Clow Reed had created to produce a faux memory? Or mere creations of his subconscious to indemnify his lack of existence?

At night, he dreamt of a past he wasn't aware of, a past that had To-ya and him. It was vague, but he knew it belonged to a world other than the one he had known. When he's fortunate, he could hear To-ya's voice and his own. These were conversations that had transpired but he never remembered.

What could this mean? It must be traces of your past, Yue theorized. But was that even possible? Had he really lived in the past, even when he was only created through magic?

"Do you get the same visions, too, Yue? Must be you, only you were in my body?"

"No. I had visions of my past life, but never with you or Touya."

Then again, his mind could just be playing tricks on him.

On Golden Week that year, To-ya got a part-time job at a mountain resort four hours north of Tomoeda. He asked Yukito if he'd like to come.

They arrived at dusk. The place was serene, oaks and cedars everywhere. Nightingales chimed not like the warblers in a cage. And as they walked through the narrow pathway tiled with carved granite, Yukito saw it again.

Shamisen strings plucked with perfection, a lone flute hummed in unison. It was dusk, in a little house by the river. They had just put away their swords after a long day serving their master. They continued playing, odes to nature and to one another.

Yukito lost the trance, and continued walking; but was stopped again when he saw To-ya standing still beside him.

"To-ya?"

"It feels like I've been here before."

Yukito smiled. He understood. They were connected, through inevitable strings that bound them in space and time.

And he was glad. He finally understood his own existence.

* * *

**A/N:**

To soul mates.

Enjoy~ :3


End file.
